Just a Kiss
by Maeve Donovan
Summary: The title is from the amazing song 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum! Anyway, summery: Reid got Redskins tickets for his birthday, a gift from Gideon, and he asked JJ to go with him, this is what could've happened after the game! AU I am putting this as complete, but if it gets good reviews I may continue with it! Please Read and Review! *Edited because of bad spelling*


**A/N: this is not usally a couple I write about or anything, but one of my friends on this site does and loves this pairing, so I've deicided to write a fanfic and dedicate it to her. So this story is for you Jen! (not going to add your penname) I hope you like this story!**

**~SMTK**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of there characters, I just like to borrow them for my own twisted plots :)**

**Set after the episode 'Plain Sight' this is mostly what could've happened after Reid and JJ went to the Redskins game**

* * *

Reid had driven JJ home after the game and dinner, it was late but not too late, he was nervous as he followed her to the door, "Thank you for coming with me."

JJ smiles warmly, "Thank you for inviting me."

"Well, Gideon gave me the tickets for my birthday and he told me that you liked them, and we're friends and all-" Reid began, and pushed his glasses back up on his nose

"Spence," JJ said, still smiling warmly

Reid looked up and his hazel eyes met her blue eyes, "Huh?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

JJ then went back to trying to unlock her door, she dropped the keys, "Son of a-" she stopped and started to bend down at the same moment as Reid did, they hit there heads together.

"Ow." they said at the same time as they straightened up some as they were both still kneeling down to search for the keys, they both rubbed there heads, "Sorry." they spoke in unison once more, which made them both chuckle.

JJ grabbed the keys as Reid stood up and offered his hand to JJ to help her up

JJ smiled as she took Reid's hand, "Thank you." she said softly, then proceeded to unlock her door, "Would you like to come in for some tea or coffee?"

"Um...sure."

"Alright, follow me."

Reid followed JJ into the kitchen, and watched as she got some water

"Wait...which one, coffee or tea?" JJ asked, turning to face him

"Coffee, please."

JJ nodded and poured the water into the coffee machine before setting the coffee pot on the burner and turning the coffee pot on.

Reid had been sitting down and smiled some as JJ sits across from him.

They sat in a silent state for a while, then the coffee machine beeped and JJ got two cups of coffee and set on in front of Reid.

"Thank you." Reid said quietly

"Welcome." JJ answered in the same tone of voice as Reid, she sat back down and they went back to the silence.

JJ sighed, "Spence, what're we doing?"

"Sitting here, drinking coffee, not talking." Reid started to list

"Exactly!" JJ exclaimed, and upon seeing the puzzled look Reid gave her, she adds, "We're not talking...we should talk, about something, anything!"

Reid nodded slowly, "What should we talk about?"

"Anything, did you not hear? We can talk about anything!"

"Do we have anything in common?"

JJ thought a moment, "Well...I'm not really sure."

Reid nodded some

After about ten more minutes of silence, JJ sighed.

Reid looked up, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"That didn't sound very convincing."

JJ laughed some, "It didn't? Darn."

Reid smiled then looked at his watch and sighed, "I should go...we have work tomorrow."

JJ's smile faded some, "Oh...al-alright..."

Reid set the cup down, stood up and started walking towards the door

JJ walked with him, "Thanks again." she said in a gentle voice, trying to hide that she wanted him to stay.

Reid forced a small smile, "You don't have to thank me..."

JJ sighed some, but nodded

Reid was debating on something, then he leaned down and kissed her

JJ was shocked but kissed back for a bit, then quickly pulled back, looking down some

"Sorry, I'm really sorry." Reid started quickly, "I'm really, really sorry." he turned and was about to hurry out the door, but JJ stopped him

"Don't go..." JJ said softly

Reid didn't make eye contact, "I'm really sorry, Jen, I should go."

"No." JJ said quickly

Reid looked up

"Kiss me again." JJ whispered softly

Reid was shocked, "Wh-what?"

"Kiss. Me. Again." JJ repeated softly

Reid smiled softly and gently kissed her again

* * *

**Good? Bad? Ugly? LOL... REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


End file.
